


Pastel Petals of Ink

by kingofspades666



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Goth Patton, M/M, florist patton, pastel remus, tattoo artist remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofspades666/pseuds/kingofspades666
Summary: Remus is a tattoo artist, Patton is a florist. Neither of them look like they belong where they work. Remus wears bright pastel colors and Patton wears darker colors, though with small splashes of color here and there. One day they bump into eachother and soon a casual meeting turns into something much, much more.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Remus popped his gum as he walked down the sidewalk, his hands shoved into the pockets of his pastel green coat. He had work soon but found himself avoiding it, though that was becoming more and more of a regular occurance. He’d been growing increasingly frustrated with the work he was doing lately and didn’t feel passionate about the designs, which only made him angrier.

Pulling out his phone, he didn’t really pay attention to where he was going anymore as he scrolled through his music. He found the song he was looking for and had just clicked it before he let out a yelp as he felt himself run full force into something. He stumbled back a bit and looked down, blinking slightly down at the sprawled out man on the sidewalk. 

He barely registered that the man was talking before he was taking out his earbuds and placing his hand on his hip, “You should watch where you’re going,” he hummed lightly. He gave the flustered man a grin and cocked an eyebrow down at him. 

“I’m sorry but you ran into me first,” the man pouted, getting up onto his knees and started to pick up what looked like crafting supplies up from the sidewalk. He pushed his large framed glasses further up his nose, his lower lip still sticking out in a pout. 

Remus rolled his eyes slightly and bent down to help the man, letting his eyes take in his appearance. He was pale and on the shorter side, his short, curly hair a bright pastel blue and his cheeks were dusted in freckles. His brown eyes were framed by glasses, his left eyebrow had two rose gold piercings side by side, his ears were slightly gauged with three cartilage piercings on his right ear, and lastly another rose gold septum piercing. 

“I guess I can help you pick them up, even if you dropped them,” Remus teased lightly, not missing the tiny smile on the man’s lips. 

“Well, if a giant hadn’t run me over, I wouldn’t have dropped them,” he teased back as he stood, brushing off his soft blue knee-high skirt and black stockings. He then adjusted his thigh length black and white patterned jacket to better cover the skin tight crop top before finally giving him the brightest smile Remus had ever seen. “Now you have to help me carry them,” he teased. 

Remus stared at him for a moment longer before blinking and slowly standing as well, “Well…” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the foam and metal wiring in his hands. “I suppose I can help,” he said with a grin. 

Another blinking smile was directed towards the taller man and a hand was thrust out to him, “I’m Patton,” he hummed lightly.

“Remus,” he responded as he shook the outstretched hand before nodding to him to lead the way. “Where were you headed?”

“Oh, just to my shop,” the man said, his cheeks dusting a light pink as he began to walk, his black boots clacking on the cement as they walked. Remus let his eyes trail over the man again, his eyes trailing on his backside for a moment before he fell into step beside him instead. 

“Oh? And where’s that?” He asked as he looked down at the supplies once more, some of the foam leaving sparkles on his soft pink shirt and getting on his jacket as well. “Oh look, crafting herpes,” he grumbled. 

Patton giggled softly and looked back at him before nodding to a flower shop once they’d stopped in front of it. “Here,” he hummed softly as he unlocked the door before sliding inside and holding the door open for Remus.

He cocked an eyebrow at the man but followed him into the store and put the supplies down on the counter once he was asked. “Hm… why am I not surprised but surprised at the same time?” He mused before looking outside and chuckling softly.  _ Almost directly across the street,  _ he thought to himself as he ran his fingers along the petals of a rose. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He heard the pout in his voice even before he turned around to look at him. 

“You don’t look like you belong in a cutsie place like this,” he teased,  _ though I can’t say I belong in my shop either,  _ he laughed to himself as he leaned against the counter and let his eyes trail over the boy again. 

“You aren’t the first one to tell me so,” he sighed heavily and Remus regretted saying it now as Patton ran his fingers through his hair and glanced over at him. Remus felt his heart stutter slightly at the way he looked and had to cough and look away. 

“Well, I suppose I could have worded it better,” he laughed lightly as he stood back up and sighed a bit. “I suppose I should get to work,” he chuckled softly, brushing the glitter off his shirt and pale blue leggings. 

Patton smiled lightly and nodded as he turned back to him, “Well, it was nice meeting you!” he said, pulling a deep red rose out of a vial and giving it to him. “Have a wonderful day,” he hummed. 

Remus blinked a bit and all of the sudden his chokers felt too tight and he pulled at them slightly, “Uh… yeah… have a nice day,” he mumbled before quickly ducking out of the shop and retreating across the street.  _ What was that?  _ He asked himself as he stared down at the flower in pure confusion. He’d have to tell his brother about this. 

Once Remus strutted through the door of the tattoo parlor, he raised his hand and caught a cup as it was thrown at him. “You need to be faster, brother,” Remus mumbled as he set it on the counter and looked up at his platinum silver-haired brother. 

“You were late,” he said lowly, getting an eye roll from his brother as he adjusted his custom biker coat, deep red dragons were stitched along the sleeves and down his back. “You’ve done this three days in a row now,” he hummed as he cocked a slitted eyebrow down at his brother. 

“Yeah, yeah, no need to remind me,” he sighed heavily as he plopped dramatically against the counter and twirled the rose between his fingers before whining loudly as it was taken from him. “Hey! Give that back.”

“Where’d you even get this?” He asked as he stood up straight, his platform shoes giving him a few extra inches on his twin. 

“Nowhere, give it back,” he whined again as he walked over to the other and held out his hand. He could feel his cheeks flush slightly at his brother’s teasing smirk and he already knew where it was going. 

“So it was a boy then?” He snickered before gently laying the rose in his brother’s hand. 

“Maybe,” he huffed slightly, kicking him in the shin before quickly ducking back to his tattooing area. He grabbed a tall cup he kept for water and filled it up before placing the rose inside and smiling a bit. He groaned as his arm was punched, his brother having come up behind him. 

“So who’s the poor bastard?” He asked as he lounged back on a chair, crossing his legs and grinning up at him. His jacket fell open and down one of his shoulders, revealing his heavily tattooed skin that extended under the white tank top and went all the way up his neck. 

“His name’s Patton, runs the flower shop across the street,” he admitted reluctantly as he grabbed his sketchbook and began to draw the rose.

“Oh my, must be fate!” Roman said with a wide grin, not a hint of sarcasm in his tone as he reflexively played with one of his snakebites while waiting for his brother to respond. 

“You and fate,” he sighed heavily even as his cheeks flushed slightly. “He’s not gonna be interested in someone like me,” he pouted as he looked back up at his brother. “Maybe you though, everyone likes you,” he teased.

“Well, I know that but c’mon, you got a chance,” he teased with a wink. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled quietly. His head raised as he heard the bell in the front go off. “You take the first one, I wanna finish this,” he mumbled as he glanced back at the rose. 

“Okay… but Remus,” Roman said as he stood, his hand on his hip. 

“What?” He mumbled quietly. 

“You aren’t as unlovable as you think you are,” he said softly, ruffling his brother’s hair before walking away. 

“Yeah, right,” Remus whispered under his breath. He finished drawing the rose and smiled down at the art piece fondly before looking back at the flower.  _ Maybe I should bump into him more _ .


	2. Chapter 2

Remus chewed on his lip slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He stared down at the hot chocolate in his hands,  _ I impulsively bought this for him. I don’t even know if he’ll like it,  _ he groaned to himself as he glanced around nervously while walking down the sidewalk. He stared at a trash and then back at the cup, contemplating just throwing it away instead of just giving it to someone who probably doesn’t want it. Besides, it’s a little weird for a complete stranger to just bring someone hot chocolate. 

“Oh! Remus!” He heard a happy voice say behind him and he very nearly dropped the drink and spun around to look down at Patton, who was smiling brightly up at him. “What a coincidence,” He said with another bright smile that managed to bring a smile to his own face. 

“Uh… yeah, I am around here a lot,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck before holding out his drink. “Um,.... want it? I wanted coffee but this is hot chocolate and I didn’t realize until later,” he mumbled. 

Patton blinked before a small coo left him and he took the cup, letting the warmth go through his fingers. “Thank you! You sure you don’t want it?” He asked, giving him a crooked smile as he sipped at the drink. 

“Na, you keep it. Besides, you already took a drink,” he teased slightly, winking down at the boy and a smirk spread across his lips as he flushed. 

“Yeah, sorry,” he laughed softly before biting his lip a little nervously. 

“What? Am I that scary?” Remus teased lightly

“Well, no… but I was just heading to my shop for a moment to finish up an order. Would you… maybe want to join?” He asked shyly, his cheeks dusting a darker shade of red as he fidgeted. 

Remus blinked a little before his own cheeks flushed under the tattoos on his cheeks. “Well… alright. I don’t have work today, so I suppose I can join you,” he chuckled softly, a small smile on his lips as Patton gave him a bright one. 

“Wonderful,” he hummed happily before practically skipping down the sidewalk and Remus had to fast walk to keep up with the shorter man. 

_ I was going to ask him out first,  _ Remus pouted to himself as he followed the man, listening to him chat idly about his day so far. Once they got to the shop, Patton slipped inside but didn’t turn the open sign on. 

“Not actually open today then?” He asked curiously as he followed him to a back room filled to the brim with flowers and other arrangements. 

“No, I take a couple days off every week. This business does well enough,” he said as he sipped at the hot chocolate before walking over to about ten arrangements all the same flowers but of different colors. “I need to finish this today.”

Remus blinked a bit and walked over as well, leaning against the opposite side of the raised crafting table. “I could never do things like this,” he chuckled softly as he picked up a flower and twirled it between his fingers. He pouted slightly as Patton took the blue flower from his hand and placed it in one of the arrangements. 

“I’ve just been doing it for a long time so I know what goes where,” Patton giggled before looking up at Remus, with a twinkle in his eye. “Want to help me?” He asked excitedly. 

“I don’t know, pipsqueak, I’ve never worked with real flowers before,” he chuckled as he leaned his head on his hand and watched him lazily. 

“Real flowers?” Patton asked curiously as he began to grab a few leaves and tuck them away. “It’s really easy, I’ll show you,” he hummed softly. 

Remus laughed softly as Patton tried, emphasis on  _ tried _ , to show him how to arrange them properly. Sure, he knew what colors went best together in tattoos, but this felt alien and he just stared at the mess in front of him. “Well…. I tried?” He laughed softly, feeling embarrassed as he stared at the vase for a moment before looking up at Patton. His expression was unreadable, and Remus felt himself start to get a little nervous that he would yell at him. What he didn’t expect, however, was for Patton to burst out laughing and practically collapse against the table as he held his stomach. Remus felt a small pout on his lips but it didn’t stay long before he laughed softly as well and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is pretty bad,” Remus laughed softly. 

“Oh, no no,” Patton giggled before straightening up and giving him another blinding smile, “It’s not as bad as my first arrangement. You should have seen it,” he laughed softly before picking up the vase and putting it on a shelf. “We’ll just keep that there,” he chuckled. 

“Do you not want to take it apart and fix it or whatever?” Remus asked, blinking a bit as he shrugged off his green jacket and adjusted his shirt. 

“No! I’m going to keep it like that until the flowers fade,” he hummed before walking back to the table and began to slide more flowers into place. 

Remus felt flushed all over again and he rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at him. “Well… that is sweet I suppose,” he mumbled but he could see that the smaller man had been sucked into his work since he just responded with a ‘mhm.’

He helped him as much as possible, mostly just handing him supplies every now and then and kept chatting idly at him. The man didn’t seem to be paying much attention to what he was saying, but he couldn’t say that he minded in the least. He looked cute, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration as he finished one arrangement then the other. Remus hadn’t noticed the time passing rapidly until Patton was putting together the last arrangement and the man’s stomach growled rather loudly. 

“Someone sounds hungry,” Remus teased before pulling out his phone, blinking slightly at the late hour. 

“Oh!” he gasped as he looked up at the clock on the wall and his cheeks flushed as well. “I didn’t even realize! I am so sorry!” he apologized quickly before moving the arrangements to storage. “You can-”

“Take you out to dinner? Sounds lovely,” Remus interrupted with a wide smirk, though he expected the man to say no. He hadn’t had much luck with da-

“Oh! Th… That sounds wonderful~” Patton said, clearly flustered as he hid his face behind the sleeves of his overly large jacket. “Do you have any place in mind?” He asked softly. 

Remus’ eyes dilated slightly before he looked away quickly and coughed softly.  _ That was much too cute,  _ He thought to himself. He took a moment to calm down before nodding and holding his arm out to the other, “I have an idea, I already have a ride coming,” he hummed lightly, smirking a bit when Patton shyly wrapped his arm around the man’s. 

“Well… okay then,” Patton giggled as Remus lead him out of the store, the shorter man stopping for a moment to lock it. Not five minutes later, a car rolled up and he helped the smaller man inside before plopping next to him. 

“Now’s when I tell you I’m secretly a serial killer right?” Remus asked with a grin down at Patton, who just laughed and smacked his hand. 

“Hey, I have flowers to deliver,” he teased back lightheartedly and Remus found himself smiling wider. 

“I guess I can let you go, since you got flowers to care for,” he teased the man, who just ducked his head and giggled into his sleeve. 

“Well, that is kind of you,” he giggled again. 

Remus just smiled and glanced down at him before looking back out the window. It didn’t take very long to reach the nice little restaurant he’d picked out. Nothing too fancy, but it was nice enough to earn a little surprised gasp as Patton scrambled out of the car. 

“Oh! I haven’t been here in  _ so _ long,” he giggled as he took Remus’ sleeve and dragged him inside without a second thought. Remus chuckled softly and let himself be pulled along by the smaller man. It took a moment for them to be seated, but once they were Patton just smiled brightly at him. “This is perfect,” he hummed happily.

Remus chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his neck before staring down at the menu. “Well, I’m glad you like the location,” he chuckled softly as he tried to focus.  _ This feels like a date, well I hope it’s a date, but he seems so…  _ he let his thoughts trail off as he glanced up at the man, who was staring intently at the menu. “What sounds good to you?” He asked softly.

“I was thinking something like the seafood medley,” he hummed lightly before putting the menu aside and staring up at Remus with expectant eyes. 

“What?” he asked as he put his own menu to the side and cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh… it’s nothing,” he said as he eyed him for a moment longer before looking away and taking a long drink of his water. 

“Come on now, you can’t just leave it at that,” he teased him lightly, chuckling at the blush that stained the younger man’s cheeks.

“It’s just that… this feels an awful lot… like a date,” he mumbled quietly before hiding into his sleeves. “Sorry, that’s ridiculous, I know,” he said quickly before taking a large drink of water. 

Remus rolled his eyes slightly and rested his chin on his hand. “I don’t mind,” he mused as he stared at him, “I don’t mind it being a date,” he clarified and chuckled as Patton choked on his water. 

“O-Oh! Um… g-good,” he said quietly, sinking further down into his seat as he took a quiet breath.

The taller of the two men just laughed and winked at him before taking a drink of his own water,  _ He looks cute when he’s flustered,  _ Remus laughed to himself. He kept up idle chat as their food was brought, though this time Patton actually contributed to the conversation. They’d stayed at the restaurant for hours, long after they’d finished their meal, and by the time they left the night had already washed over the city. Remus looked down at Patton and smiled, “Do you… need a ride?” He asked softly, not really wanting to say goodbye to the man. 

“Oh no, I think I’ll walk,” Patton said, a bright smile on his lips as he looked up at the man. “Thank you for the help today… and for buying me dinner,” he said softly as he glanced up at him. 

“You’re welcome… Perhaps we could do it again sometime?” Remus asked, giving him a light smile and the man lit up with a bright smile before pulling out his phone. 

“Here um… give me your number,” he hummed happily. They swapped numbers swiftly and once they’d both stuffed their phones back into their pockets, they smiled at each other. “I should get going before my roommate worries about me,” Patton laughed softly as he glanced back up at him. 

“I suppose you should,” Remus chuckled before slowly stepping closer to Patton. He tilted his head up slowly and hesitated before placing a gentle kiss on the man’s cheek. “I’ll message soon,” he whispered. 

Patton let out a shuddering breath and slowly nodded, almost following the man as he pulled away. “Yeah… talk soon,” he whispered, not trusting his voice to be much louder. Remus simply smiled at him before turning to leave, Patton doing the same.  _ I have to tell Logan,  _ the smaller man giggled to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Patton giggled excitedly as he walked into his shared apartment. “Lo!” he called out, practically crashing into the thin man that had been sitting on the couch. 

“Patton!” Logan gasped slightly, moving his book out of the way and cocking a slitted eyebrow at him. “What are you so excited about this time?” He asked, keeping the amusement from his voice even as his deep blue eyes shone with amusement. He pulled down his skin tight crop top, the neck was low and it had four straps attaching themselves to a leather dog collar around his neck. His long legs dawned tight black, leather pants that hugged everything just right. His deep blue leather jacket laid across his shoulders, his arms not inside of it, but rather it was just there for warmth. 

“Logan! I just went… on the best date,” he whined as he plopped his head into his lap and hummed as the man’s hand went to stroke his hair. “He is just so nice,” he sighed happily as he closed his eyes. 

“Oh?” Logan asked, a deep chuckle rumbling through him as he straightened his glasses. “And who is this mystery man?” He asked lowly, cocking an eyebrow down at him. 

Patton’s eyes opened and a pout formed on his lip, “You don’t get to know! You always play big mean scary pants and I don’t want you scaring him away,” he teased his friend, wrinkling his nose when Logan poked it. 

“I just don’t want you hurt.”

“I know but you need to trust that I know what I’m doing,” Patton said as he gave his friend a smile before jumping up and stretching. “Have you eaten at all since breakfast? It’s really late now,” he said, looking down at Logan. The man’s face dusted a light pink and he picked up his book quickly, giving Patton all the information he needed. “Logan!” he sighed heavily. 

“I got busy grading papers,” Logan grumbled under his breath, a small noise of protest leaving him as Patton took his book. “I need that,” he huffed, though he knew it was a lost battle so he just stretched out on the couch instead. 

“You can have it,  _ after,  _ I feed you,” the smaller of the two said as he bounded to the kitchen to cook something for the man.

Patton whipped up something quick for the man before grabbing a cookie and making his way to his room. He looked down at his phone for the first time that night and couldn’t help but smile as he saw a message from Remus. 

**_Hey, flower, hope you got home safely_ ** . The message said, the nickname making Patton’s cheeks flush slightly. 

_ Yep!! I made it home! Did you? <3 _

**_Yes, I got home just fine. We should do that again sometime soon~_ **

_ Yeah! We should!  _ He messaged back quickly, his cheeks burning a brighter red. He continued to text the man for hours. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that his body forced him to sleep, half of a text written out and unsent. 

They continued like that for a week before they finally were able to get together again, Patton was excited. There was a carnival in town that day and they’d planned on meeting there, Remus was dragging along his brother and Patton was bringing Logan. 

“Come on, Lo!” Patton grinned as he dragged the taller man away from the motorcycle they’d arrived on. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Logan sighed, straightening his jacket and combing his hands through his wind tossed hair. “Where are we supposed to be meeting them?” He asked as he looked around slowly. 

“Remus said they were next to the ticket booth,” Patton hummed, practically bouncing as they walked. 

He saw Remus first and smiled brightly as he dropped Logan’s hand and bounded over to them. “Green Bean!” he giggled lightly, his heart fluttering at the smile Remus gave him. 

“Hello, flower,” Remus hummed before gesturing to the tall man next to him. “This is my brother, Roman,” he said, giving his brother a side glance before moving closer to Patton. 

Roman just rolled his eyes at his brother before giving Patton a toothy smile, “Nice to meet you,” he hummed lowly. He looked at Logan before frowning a bit, “I feel like I should know you.”

“I get that a lot, do you go to Grey College?” He asked, straightening his glasses. 

“No,” Roman said before snapping his fingers. “Ah, I gave you a tattoo about three years ago. Small one on the inside of your wrist of a little brain,” he laughed lightly. 

Logan blinked slightly and his cheeks lit up in a small blush before he looked away, "Ah, right. I'd forgotten where I got it,” he said as he rubbed the tattoo lightly. 

“It probably needs to be fixed up right, why don’t you come down to the shop tomorrow?” He said with a light grin. “Or I could do it tonight,” he cooed to the shorter man, who was starting to get more and more embarrassed by the second. 

“Shall we go in?” Logan asked quickly, hiding his shaking voice with a cough. His cheeks burned brighter at the giggle from Patton. 

“Come on,” Patton whispered to Remus before dragging him away quickly and disappearing into the crowds. “I think those two are fine by themselves,” he giggled, earning a laugh from Remus. 

“Roman is going to eat your friend alive,” the taller of the two chuckled as he let the smaller drag him through the crowds and to one of the games. 

“Logan’s a big boy, he can handle himself,” Patton giggled, pouting a bit when Remus automatically paid for the game. “I can do it,” he whined. 

“I invited you here, so I pay,” Remus chuckled before handing him the ammunition he needed. 

Patton rolled his eyes a little, but couldn’t help the flush that dusted his cheeks as he played the game. Remus let Patton drag him everywhere, to most of the games and along some of the rides. As darkness drifted across the city, the carnival lit up brightly and Patton couldn’t help but smile at the dancing lights. 

“I heard they were going to do a little firework show here in about fifteen minutes. Do you want to go on the ferris wheel?” Remus asked, jutting his thumb towards the ride. 

Patton giggled and nodded, squeezing the rather large stuffed bear Remus had one close to his chest. “Yeah! That sounds great,” he hummed happily as he followed the man to the ride. Once they were inside, Patton sat next to Remus and hesitated a little before slowly leaning against his side. “This has been really fun,” he said softly. 

Remus paused a little before slowly wrapping an arm around his waist, “It has been really fun, hasn’t it?” He chuckled softly. He blinked a little as Patton shivered and he pulled away for long enough to slide his fluffy green coat off of himself and put it on the smaller one. “We don’t want you getting cold,” he teased. 

Patton giggled softly, his cheeks flushing brighter as he nuzzled into the warmth.  _ It smells like him,  _ he thought to himself as he looked up at Remus. “Thank you,” he said softly, blinking as the ride stopped and all the lights went off. 

“I think it’s starting,” Remus said, looking up as the first firework boomed overhead. 

Patton cooed softly and straightened up as he looked at the sky for a moment before glancing at Remus, who was watching him instead of the sky. “What?” He asked softly. 

“The colors make you light up really beautifully,” he mumbled as he leaned closer. 

Patton’s cheeks flushed darkly and he blinked a little as Remus slid his glasses off and placed them in their laps instead. He let his eyes flutter close as the taller man leaned in even closer and slowly pressed their lips together. 

The world was spinning, his heart in his ears and he couldn’t even think of fireworks anymore as he slowly pressed into the kiss. He felt Remus slide his tongue against his lips, asking for permission that Patton gave gladly and he groaned softly as their tongues danced together. 

He’s not sure how long they stayed like that, but when Remus finally released him, he was breathless and flushed. The fireworks had stopped and he jolted a little as the ride began to move again. 

“We should stop before I end up getting us arrested,” Remus teased, his voice an octave lower than normal as he looked down at Patton. 

“Y-Yeah,” Patton said breathlessly before leaning up to capture the man’s lips in a brief kiss. When he pulled away once more, he slid his glasses on and looked up as the door to their car opened. “Come on,” he hummed softly, taking the taller man’s hand and leading him out of the car. 

“Should we go find my broth-” he stopped once his phone went off and he pulled it out to look at the message. “Actually, why don’t we go to your place? Roman is going to… touch up your friend’s tattoo,” he chuckled lowly. 

Patton felt his cheeks flush darkly and he nodded a little before looking at his phone, seeing a text from Logan as well. “Yeah… um, do you have a car?”

“Yes,” Remus hummed before dragging him along towards the parking lot. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is just sex. no plot, just sex.

With the help of Patton’s directions, the two made their way to the shared apartment. Patton grinned happily at Remus and took his hand, pulling him up three flights of stairs to the top floor. “Come on, come on!” He giggled softly. 

“Hey now, flower, slow down. You live up a fucking mountain,” he laughed breathlessly, stopping once Patton did. 

“Sorry!” He giggled softly, keeping his fingers intertwined with his. He grabbed his keys and opened the door before pulling him into a very neatly organized apartment. “Home sweet home, shoes off or Logan will kill me,” he hummed as he took off his own shoes and placed them neatly on a shoe holder. 

“Ah, I thought it felt too organized for you, so he keeps the house clean?” He teased the smaller man, taking off his shoes as asked. 

“Well, yeah,” He giggled as he took Remus hand and started to lead him around the apartment. He slowly pulled him towards his room, a light blush on his cheeks as he opened the door. 

“You know, Pat, I am surprised there aren’t more plants in the-” His voice was cut off when Patton pulled him into his room. There were plants everywhere from succulents, to flowers, to fines crawling up one of the walls and looped around supporting strings on the ceiling. “Okay, this is what I was expecting.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Patton whined softly and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Nothing, flower, absolutely nothing,” he chuckled as he looked down at him and slowly closed the door behind them. “Did you pull me in here just to show me your plants?” He cooed down to the other. 

Pat flushed slightly and slowly reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, “What if I say no?” He asked softly. 

“Well then, I might just have to do something about it,” he whispered, wrapping one arm around his waist and tipping his chin up with the other. “Yes?” He cooed. 

“Y-Yeah,” he whispered softly. 

Remus didn’t need to be told twice as he kissed the smaller man. It started sweet but it quickly turned into something more as Remus swiped his tongue across Patton’s lower lip, asking for permission. It was immediately granted and the taller man relished the soft moan that left Patton as he tangled his tongue with the other’s. When they finally parted, they were both panting and Patton’s lips were slightly red from being bitten and teased. 

“God, you make it hard to keep my hands off of you, Pat,” he purred as he slid his fuzzy green jacket off his shoulders before pushing Patton’s off as well. 

“Good, I don’t want you to,” He panted softly, shivering as Remus pulled off his shirt and pushed him onto the bed. 

“I can make that happen,” Remus cooed as he slid off his own shirt, revealing tattoos of all kinds running down his chest and seemed to wrap around his back. Patton didn’t have time to admire, though, before he was being kissed again. Remus took both of the other’s hands in one of his and pinned them above his head while they rocked their hips together. 

Patton pulled away from the kiss with a moan, turning his head away and arching into the man slightly. “Please, Remus,” he gasped out softly. 

“Please what, Patton?” He purred into his ear, smirking a little at the shudder that went went through the smaller man. “You should use your words,” he purred, biting his earlobe and tugging lightly before kissing down his neck slowly. 

“More,” he whined softly, rocking his hips up into Remus’ desperately. 

He only got a chuckle in response as the older man bit his neck, eliciting another desperate moan from Patton, and sucked a mark onto his skin. Remus used his free hand and slowly trailed it down his stomach before pushing patton’s skirt off of his hips and tossed it to the side. “What do we have here?” Remus purred, cupping Patton through his underwear and slowly rubbing him, “So desperate already?” 

“R-Remus, please, stop teasing me,” he whimpered softly as he rocked into his hand a little.  _ Oh, he is going to kill me like this,  _ he groaned to himself. 

Remus groaned and kissed him again, stripping the other of the rest of his clothes before slowly wrapping his fingers around the other’s cock. “Like this?” He cooed against his lips as he slowly started to stroke him. He smirked slightly at the immediate reaction to the touches, Patton moaned and closed his eyes, arching his back and bucking into his hand. 

“Yes, yes, please, please I want more,” he moaned out, leaning up and kissing Remus once more. 

Remus chuckled softly and teased him for a moment longer before he pulled away, a smirk on his lips at the sight of Patton panting hard while looking at him from where he laid. “We have to make sure you’re nice and ready for me,” he cooed as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out lube, smirking at the flush that reappeared on the younger man’s cheeks. “I had to be ready for anything, Pat,” he cooed. 

He stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, a groan leaving him as his own cock was released from the confines of his pants. He squirted some lube on his fingers, rubbing them together for a moment to rub the lube before he leaned down and kissed him softly. He circled his fingers around his entrance slowly before slowly sliding one finger into the other, eliciting a moan from the younger man and began to work it in and out of the other, slowly adding more when he was ready. He drank in every moan and whimper Patton released, arching his back as he rocked into the, now three, fingers.

“Remus! Please, please, I need more, I need you. I can’t take it,” he moaned out, trembling under the man’s expert touch. His lips were kiss-swollen and his neck and chest by now had been covered in marks. 

Remus groaned softly and slowly pulled his fingers out of him, smirking slightly at the sound of Patton whining from the loss of the feeling. “Okay, baby, I’ll give you what you want,” he purred as he grabbed the lube once more and spreading it along his member as well as a bit more on his entrance. He leaned over Patton, and the man wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. “Hold onto me and breathe, baby,” he panted softly before slowly starting to push into the other. 

Patton moaned and arched his back a little, closing his eyes and taking a slow breath before slowly relaxing against the bed. Once he had adjusted to the other, he rocked his hips experimentally and groaned softly, “You can move now,” he panted softly,  _ He’s so big,  _ he groaned to himself. 

Remus nodded and kissed down his chest slowly, beginning to rock his hips now. “Fuck, Pat, you’re so tight,” he panted softly. He began to thrust a little faster now, Patton’s moans spurring him on as he arched under him and tugged at the other’s hair. 

“Remus! Please, oh god,” he gasped out as he rocked into his thrusts. “Kiss me, I need another kiss,” he gasped out. 

Remus groaned and kissed him hard, scraping his nails down his sides before gripping his hips tightly. He continued to thrust into him until he heard Patton’s breathing hitch higher, “Are you close, baby?” He asked softly as he looked down at him, feeling himself grow closer as well. 

“Yes! I-I’m close, please,” he moaned out, looking up at the other with pleading eyes. 

“Come for me, baby, I’m close too,” he panted softly, biting his neck hard enough to bruise and enjoyed the loud moan that left Patton as he came. Remus moaned lowly, his hips stuttering as he came moments later. He stayed inside of him for a moment, both of them breathing hard and basking in the afterglow, before slowly pulling out of him and collapsing next to the smaller male. 

“Mmm, I’m tired now,” Patton mumbled as he curled up against Remus and laid his head on his shoulder. 

“We need to shower first,” he chuckled softly as he scooped Patton into his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He didn’t take long, only long enough to clean them both, and soon they were back under some fresh covers. 

“Now can we sleep?” Patton whined, curling up against him once more. 

“Now we can sleep,” he whispered, kissing him lightly. 


End file.
